


Here we are

by larana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Post-ASOIAF
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La convenienza, di solito, si basa sulla reciprocità, ser Jaime. Io cosa ne ricavo?"<br/>"Me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here we are

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: Roxar  
> Fandom: ASOIAF  
> Personaggi: Jaime, Brienne, OC  
> Note: Questa storia è uno spin-off della storia di Emme, "Like wounded soldiers in need of healing", la quale mi ha gentilmente concesso il permesso di scriverlo (♥).  
> Una precisazione: questa fic si presenta anche come una sorta di esperimento; la Brienne qui tratteggiata è una donna infinitamente stanca, perciò ho fatto in modo (tentato, meglio) di porre questa storia al pari di un sogno nebuloso (senza, quindi, dettagli particolari o descrizioni laboriose), cercando di spingere il lettore nella mente stanca e offuscata di Brienne. Se sia riuscita o meno nel mio intento, non mi è dato di saperlo. Io, per contro, ce l'ho messa tutta. XD

**Here we are**

 

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine,_  
 _but here we are, we're here tonight._  
[Nickelback - If everyone cared]

*

 

Capo Tempesta si profilò torre dopo torre, casa dopo casa, nei bagliori slavati di un tramonto incipiente.  
Brienne di Tarth si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro esausto e, dopo aver scoccato un'occhiata in tralice al cavaliere che le cavalcava accanto, sollevò discretamente la mano destra, sfregando delicatamente le palpebre pesanti. Non dormiva da ben tre giorni e le ferite malamente rattoppate e bendate bruciavano come l'inferno, risucchiandole le forze; sarebbe indubbiamente caduta da cavallo se ser Jaime non l'avesse richiamata a più riprese, intimandole di restare sveglia e proseguire almeno fino al levarsi della notte.  
"Quando verrà notte," le aveva detto, "potrai dormire per tutto il tempo che riterrai opportuno, ma non prima, _mia signora_."  
Rallentò la cavalcatura e si guardò attorno, alla ricerca di un posto sicuro in cui trascorrere la notte e attendere l'arrivo del mattino, che avrebbe portato con sé la nave ammiraglia della flotta di Tarth, secondo le direttive che si era premurata di inviare via corvo immediatamente dopo che, letteralmente trascinandosi al fianco un Jaime prossimo a svenire per la penuria di cibo, avevano abbandonato la Fortezza Rossa.  
Ma Jaime la superò e tirò le redini del cavallo così che puntasse a ovest, nel folto dei Boschi del Re, che, da miglia, fiancheggiavano la Strada del Re.  
"Jaime," lo richiamò, troppo stanca per badare ai titoli e alle convenzioni, "Capo Tempesta è proprio davanti a noi. E se la stanchezza non mi inganna, quella laggiù è una locanda."  
"Lo so," confermò. "Ho un ricordo o due legati a quella lurida bettola. Ciononostante, c'è qualcuno che ho urgenza di _trovare_."  
"Adesso?" domandò, vagamente stizzita, concludendo il quesito in un sospiro stanco.  
"Adesso."  
Tornò indietro, fiancheggiandola.  
"Mentre ero in attesa che la tua spada tagliasse la gola della rosellina di Alto Giardino ho fatto un giuramento a me stesso. E intendo onorarlo, qui e adesso."  
"Non puoi attendere domattina?"  
"No, non posso," ribatté, appropriandosi delle redini del cavallo di lei e incitandolo a seguire il proprio, nel mezzo del bosco.

Le ordinò di aspettare nei pressi di una depressione irta di rocce basse e acuminate, una sorta di nicchia dalla vegetazione rada, che non offriva riparo alcuno. Una tomba, nell'eventualità in cui avesse dovuto ingaggiare una battaglia. Si sentiva esposta ed incredibilmente vulnerabile e mai la sua mano aveva allentato la stretta sull'elsa della spada sguainata e levata a mezz'aria.  
"Tornerò a breve. Non fare niente di stupido, come andartene o cercare un luogo più discreto. Aspettami qui, proprio in questo punto," le aveva detto, rimontando quindi in groppa al suo cavallo e cavalcando via senza troppe cerimonie. Non aveva neppure ascoltato una che fosse stata una delle sue proteste. Così aveva estratto la spada dal fodero, pronta ad ogni evenienza. Sulla sua testa il cielo non era altro che una cappa nera, strappata in migliaia di squarci invisibili, da dove le stelle occhieggiavano ammiccando. La luna, inchiodata proprio sulla sua testa, lattiginosa e panciuta, illuminava la depressione, giocando con i suoi rilievi e tramutandoli in ombre minacciose. Dopo dieci minuti, l'unico reale nemico che rischiava di tagliarle la gola era la stanchezza, intrecciata al sonno e ad piccolissima punta di noia. Sedette sull'unico masso abbastanza liscio e abbastanza ampio da ospitarla, sondando gli alberi attorno. Un fruscio, il suono distorto di una voce, un movimento ai margini della sua vista e Brienne balzò in piedi, sollevando l'arma. Dapprima non vide altro che buio e non ascoltò altro che silenzio, ma poi, dal nulla, lampeggiò la luce tremula di una torcia che rischiarava un paio di indistinte figure. Assottigliò le palpebre, abbassando impercettibilmente la guardia. E poi, quando furono sufficientemente vicini, Brienne poté dare loro un volto, ma non un nome. Almeno, non ad entrambi. Riconobbe chiaramente Jaime - cenci sudici, capelli ancora più sporchi che dondolavano sugli occhi ad ogni passo, stivali consunti e calzoni imbrattati di sangue - ma non l'uomo che gli camminava affianco. Dovette reprimere un brivido quando furono così a poca distanza da potersi reciprocamene guardare negli occhi. Il volto dello sconosciuto pareva essere stato intagliato nel legno dalla mano inesperta di un bambino. La pelle era tirata in almeno cinque punti diversi, in corrispondenza di cicatrici rosse e spesse, mal rimarginate, e dove un tempo c'era un naso adesso svettava una raccapricciante cavità colma di carne cicatrizzata. Anche l'occhio sinistro non era altro che un'orbita vuota, bruciata chissà quando e quanto tempo prima. Dovette controllarsi per non arretrare e arrecare quindi offesa. Si limitò pertanto ad un cenno ossequioso della testa, a cui l'uomo replicò con un sorriso sdentato.  
"Mia lady," mormorò, la voce roca come di chi è appena scampato ad un incendio.  
"Temo di non avere mai avuto il piacere," disse, spostando gli occhi arrossati di stanchezza su Jaime, le cui labbra erano atteggiate ad una smorfia vagamene divertita.  
"Mi chiamano Ulmey, mia signora. Sono un septon," aggiunse, tirando un poco la propria tunica lercia.  
Brienne rinfoderò la spada, la pazienza pericolosamente vicina a terminare. Era stanca, reduce di un duello impegnativo e di una cavalcata che le aveva anchilosato ogni muscolo, provata per la penuria di sonno e Jamie Lannister aveva ripetutamente attardato l'agognato riposo solo per presentarle un dannato septon.  
"Non perdiamo altro tempo, buon vecchio Ulmey; la lady e io siamo, come dire?, a corto di energie. Perciò se tu potessi fare una cosa rapida e sintetica te ne sarei grato," spiegò Jamie, portandosi al fianco di Brienne, che gli scoccò un'occhiata apertamente ostile e apertamente allibita. Il septon si schiarì la gola una, due, tre volte, estraendo quindi dalla manica una benda lunga e sudicia.  
"Sovrapponete le mani, per favore," ordinò pacatamente e allora, ai suoi occhi, azzurri e stanchi, fu tutto incredibilmente chiaro. Il giuramento, il septon, la benda...  
"Tu vuoi... _prendermi in moglie_ ," realizzò sgomenta, scuotendo ripetutamente la testa. Fece per arretrare, ma la mano di Jamie si serrò sul suo polso.  
"Senti," mormorò, scoccando un'occhiata al septon e facendosi vicino, abbastanza da sussurrarle nell'orecchio, "forse non è il matrimonio dei tuoi sogni fanciulleschi... per gli Dèi, no, tu non hai mai avuto sogni del genere. Ad ogni modo, siamo sopravvissuti ai draghi, agli Estranei, alla marionetta di quel coglione di Ditocorto e adesso eccoci qui. Vedilo come un matrimonio di convenienza, _donzella_. Sono senza nome, senza terre, senza titolo e senza casa. Ma ecco che capiti tu, con una bella isoletta in mezzo al mare e un castello con molte camere da letto," ironizzò e quando si accorse che le sue dita erano scese a stringere le sue allontanò immediatamente la mano, guardando oltre la spalla di lei.  
"La convenienza, di solito, si basa sulla reciprocità, ser Jaime. Io cosa ne ricavo?" Non seppe perché lo chiese. Non sapeva neppure perché perdeva tempo dietro alle sue farneticazioni, perché le assecondava, perché non lo mandava all'inferno per andare quindi a cercarsi un posto in cui dormire fino al completo recupero.  
"Me," replicò lestamente, con una serietà tale che Brienne fece per tirare le labbra in un sorriso beffardo, salvo poi interrompersi quando realizzò quanto lui fosse maledettamente serio.  
"Un po' consumato e con un pezzo in meno," aggiunse, stemperando la tensione che emanava da lui, "ma non troppo male in arnese."  
"Potrei nominarti capo della mia guardia," propose la donna, stringendo i denti per soffocare il primo di molti sbadigli.  
"Mi accontento anche di essere il tuo scudiero," ribatté, tendendo quindi la mano sinistra. "Abbiamo un accordo?"  
Brienne sospiro, stanca di quel teatrino che si era protratto fin troppo a lungo. Strinse la mano che Jaime le porgeva, accettando.  
Il septon, poco lontano, si schiarì la gola eloquentemente. Jaime lo fronteggiò.  
"Perdonami, septon; lady Brienne aveva ancora qualche dubbio. Credo sia una prerogativa delle donne, non pensi?"  
L'uomo si strinse nelle spalle, tendendo loro la benda lercia.  
Jaime le porse la mano sinistra e, seppur riluttante, Brienne vi posò sopra la sua. Non aveva mai visto nulla di più male assortito. La mano di Jamie era snella, liscia, la mano di un cavaliere; la sua era larga, screpolata, solcata da cicatrici sottili e croste di sangue rappreso. Scoccò un'ultima occhiata in tralice all'uomo che si apprestava a sposarla – _ma stava accadendo davvero, poi?_ – come a fargli intuire di essere ancora in tempo.  
Jaime la ignorò e il septon avvolse la benda intorno alle loro dita.  
"Pronunciate i voti, per f-"  
"Niente voti," sbottò Jaime. Brienne non poté che essere d'accordo; i voti nuziali erano pregni di un sentimento che, lo sapeva per certo, non apparteneva loro. Dubitava fortemente di poter essere capace anche solo di _pensarli_ , specialmente se associati al Leone di Lannister, allo Sterminatore di Re, a _Jaime_.  
Il vecchio dal viso deturpato annuì, dichiarandoli infine marito e moglie. Attese, come se si aspettasse _davvero_ di vedere Jaime allungarsi verso Brienne per baciarle le labbra, ma tutto ciò che il cavaliere si limitò a fare fu svolgere la benda e restituirgliela.  
"Che i Sette ti benedicano. E adesso, se vuoi scusarci, abbiamo bisogno di dormire."  
Brienne avrebbe voluto aggiungere qualcosa per stemperare l'aria allibita sul viso del vecchio, ma fu capace solo di mettere insieme un sorriso sghembo e incerto. Si lasciò guidare da Jaime verso la locanda precedentemente intravista e l'uomo allungò una moneta d'oro in più all'oste, comprando il suo silenzio. Disse loro di accomodarsi pure nelle ultime due stanze al secondo piano, aggiungendo poi che nelle cucine doveva essere rimasto qualche avanzo.  
"Non scomodarti," tagliò corto Jaime, inoltrandosi verso le scale. Brienne lo vide esitare davanti alla propria porta, la mano sul pomello e la schiena rigida. Per un attimo pensò che stesse per reclamare la sua verginità e si sentì immensamente colpevole e sollevata quando lui si risolse a dirle: "Buonanotte, Brienne."  
"Buonanotte, ser."  
Quando si chiuse la porta alle spalle, Brienne vi posò a ridosso la schiena, lasciandosi scivolare fino al pavimento. Sentiva i rimpianti strisciarle addosso, accompagnati dai rimorsi. Chiuse gli occhi, poggiando la nuca contro il legno scheggiato.  
Il sonno la ghermì ancor prima di iniziare a sviscerare i motivi che l'avevano spinta ad accettare la folle proposta di Jaime e non le rimase altro che una posizione scomoda e una lunghissima notte di agognato, meritato riposo.


End file.
